prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018
The United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 was a two-day professional wrestling event promoted by the American-based WWE promotion, that exclusively air on the WWE Network. The events took place on June 18 and June 19, 2018 at the Royal Albert Hall in Kensington, London, England. The events featured the second WWE United Kingdom Championship tournament as well as the participation of the wrestlers from the NXT brand. Background On December 15, 2016, at The O2 Arena, Triple H announced that the following month WWE would crown its inaugural United Kingdom Champion. A tournament to crown the inaugural champion occurred on the WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament event which took place over two days on January 14 and 15. The tournament and championship were won by Tyler Bate. With the victory, 19 year old Bate became the youngest singles champion in WWE history and the second youngest champion overall behind René Duprée (10-years old Nicholas later became the youngest of all time at WrestleMania 34). On May 15, 2017, a follow-up to the UK Championship tournament was announced by WWE. Entitled the United Kingdom Championship Special, the event aired on May 19. On April 7, 2018, WWE announced a second United Kingdom Championship Tournament, taking place on June 18 and 19 at the Royal Albert Hall. Qualifying matches ; NXT tapings'' – May 10 (Full Sail University – Winter Park, Florida)'' *Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeated Drew Gulak in a United Kingdom Championship Tournament Qualifying Match Participants Tournament bracket Results United Kingdom Championship Tournament (June 18) *Dark Match: Amir Jordan defeated Joseph Conners *Zack Gibson defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher by submission in a tournament quarterfinal match *Joe Coffey defeated Dave Mastiff in a tournament quarterfinal match *Flash Morgan Webster defeated Jordan Devlin in a tournament quarterfinal match *Travis Banks defeated Ashton Smith in a tournament quarterfinal match *Toni Storm defeated Killer Kelly & Isla Dawn in a Triple Threat match to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Women's Championship *Zack Gibson defeated Flash Morgan Webster by submission in a tournament semifinal match *Travis Banks defeated Joe Coffey in a tournament semifinal match *British Strong Style (Tyler Bate, Pete Dunne & Trent Seven) defeated The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) *Zack Gibson defeated Travis Banks by submission in a tournament final to determine the #1 contender for the WWE United Kingdom Championship 1. The women's match was originally a fatal four-way match also involving Jinny, but she was injured in the match and subsequently the match was made into a triple threat match. NXT U.K. Championship (June 19) *Ligero defeated Mike Hitchman *Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate & Trent Seven) defeated The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship *Charlie Morgan defeated Killer Kelly *Noam Dar defeated Travis Banks, Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster in a Fatal Four-Way match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE United Kingdom Championship *Adam Cole © defeated Wolfgang to retain the NXT North American Championship *Aleister Black & Ricochet defeated Velveteen Dream & EC3 *Shayna Baszler © defeated Toni Storm by countout to retain the NXT Women's Championship *Pete Dunne © defeated Zack Gibson to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship Broadcast team *Mauro Ranallo (play-by-play) (main show) *Nigel McGuinness (color) (dark match/main show) *Vic Joseph (play-by-play) (dark match) *Cathy Kelley (interviewer) Ring announcer *Andy Shepherd Images WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 1.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 2.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 3.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 4.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 5.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 6.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 7.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 8.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 9.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 10.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 11.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 12.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 13.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 14.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 15.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 16.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 17.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 18.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 19.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 20.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 22.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 23.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 24.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 25.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 26.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 27.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 28.jpg See also *WWE Network *WWE United Kingdom Championship External links * WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 - Night 1 on WWE.com * NXT U.K. Championship on WWE.com * * Category:Tournaments Category:WWE Network Category:2018 WWE Network Shows Category:Professional wrestling tournaments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment tournaments